How It Ends
by HesTheFreakingChosenOne
Summary: A combination of catastrophic events render Harry completely hopeless, and so he does the unthinkable...
1. How It Ends

**A/N I own nothing. I have ideas for a continuation, but only if I get reviews. Please. I'll give you cookies!**

He ran. He ran and he ran and he ran. He felt as if his chest would burst. But he kept on running. The thought that motivated him: Ginny.

He had heard Ron's bellow of agony. He knew it wasn't him who had died. He wouldn't have had time to react to a killing curse.

_Hold your grandmother's bible to your breast  
Gonna put it to the test  
_

"_Please, don't let it be Ginny. Please."_

He reached the battleground that was once Hogwarts. And he saw. The devastation. The dead. He searched among those lying motionless and let himself believe that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't dead. That's when he saw her.

_You wanted it to be blessed_

_And in your heart  
You know it to be true_

He sank to the ground. And sobbed.

"Ah, the great Harry Potter, crying over the death of his loved one."

Lucius Malfoy's snakelike voice reached his ears.

"Well, you know what they said about her. She was a wh-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry's voice rang out across the grounds.

_You know what you gotta do  
They all depend on you_

He walked across the grounds towards the entrance of Hogwarts. He reached it and went in. He entered the great hall. Voldemort was there. The moment he saw Harry, he paled. Quickly regaining his composure he spoke.

"So, it ends. After so long, Harry, I want my horcrux back."

"You and me both know one of us is gonna die, and I don't wanna die."

"What do you mean?" Voldemort said.

"I mean, **my Lord**, I will serve you faithfully as long as you don't kill me."

Voldemort looked stunned.

"Potter, what madness has taken you now?"

"I will serve you."

With this he leant down and proffered his arm as he rolled up the sleeve.

"Put your mark my Lord," said Harry

As Voldemort hesitantly proceeded he said

"Why?"

"She is dead, my Lord. I want nothing more to do with that world."

"Very well."

He descended upon him.

Harry gritted his teeth as the pain of the mark began to set in.

__

And you already know

_Yet you already know  
How this will end_


	2. How it begins

A/N As previously stated, nothing belongs to me. Oh, and the song in the previous chapter was called "How it Ends", by DeVotchka. I will hopefully have next chapter up by Monday. Read and Review!

How It Begins

Harry, alongside Voldemort, strode out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, obliterating anything and everything in their way.

When Harry reached Ron and Hermione, still crouching over Ginny's limp body, they both looked up hesitantly yet hopefully. What they saw was a shell of what Harry Potter once was. Hermione stood up

"Harry…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hermione, never been better!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, I've known you long enough to know something is wrong," said Hermione.

Harry muttered something beneath his breath.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

" I said that you really don't know when to shut up do you? I mean you keep harping on and on and on, and it gets unbelievably annoying."

He lifted his head. His sorrowful eyes met Hermione's hurt gaze.

That's when she saw the mark on his arm.

_**Three**__** Years Later**_

**_Knightsbridge, London_**

As he walked along the pavement, he thought. Of the dead, the living and those in-between. Morbid thoughts like these often plagued Harry Potter's mind but today of all days, they preoccupied him the most. Because today was the anniversary of Ginevra Weasley's death. He was nearly there.

He kept on walking, and finally he got there. Her grave. He kneeled down and laid the flowers on her grave.

"_Ginny…"_

"Such weakness."

The cold, harsh voice abruptly stopped him reminiscing.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You have served our Lord faithfully for many years, but I feel now you have become weak."

Harry turned around slowly to see the serpentine face of Draco Malfoy.

"This is for Father, you filthy half-blood! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The death curse missed Harry by inches. Harry then dived behind a tombstone, and braced himself as he heard the death spell yet again. But no end came.

Harry stood up.

Draco's body lay on the ground, and it was Voldemort who was standing over his lifeless form.

Harry immediately kneeled.

"My Lord, how can I ever thank you?" Harry queried. He lifted his head and gazed directly into the Dark Lord's eyes.

Voldemort returned his gaze.

"You must find the fools responsible for this," by "this" he meant the newspaper that Harry now clutched in his hands after Voldemort had thrown it down.

"It is an underground organisation which calls all "free thinking" wizards to take up arms against us. Do whatever is necessary."

Harry nodded.

"Of course my Lord."

_**Undisclosed Location in England**_

Hermione Granger woke up to the sound of screaming. She always did, as Ron had taken the room next to her, and he was regularly plagued by nightmares. Of what, he didn't tell, but she could guess what, or more precisely who, they were about. She always heard the same word, screamed over and over again; "Why?"

And in one single moment, her life was to be destroyed yet again.

Harry walked to his flat in London; he didn't like apparating, as he had always agreed with the old saying: "It's not the destination; it's the journey that counts."

Once he finally reached it, he stopped, and looked at it.

He seemed to be looking at with yearning, and wistfulness. Almost as if he'd never see it again.

_**London**_

Harry apparated to where his source had told him the rebels were. He went in.

"Harry?!? Is that really you?"

"CRUCIO!" Harry screamed in reply.

Neville Longbottom howled in agony as the curse took effect. The look on Harry's face was one of delighted glee, as he continued to torture Neville. He stopped. Neville looked at him.  
"Harry, please, don't kill me. I'm begging you. I'll tell where they are," Neville said.

"I was under the impression that you were part of the organisation, Neville," replied Harry.

"Yes, but-

That was when Hermione walked in.

"Harry…what are you doing?"

Harry abruptly stopped questioning Neville and whirled around and pointed his wand at her.  
"_Silencio_," he murmured, and he walked towards her.

He then whispered something in her ear.

Hermione looked shocked. Harry looked at her, and smiled

"Don't tell," Harry said. He then walked out.

Hermione turned around and saw Neville lying on the ground, motionless.

"Neville, are you O.K.? Please tell me your O.K. Please," she snivelled.

Neville didn't respond.

"Come on, Neville, wake up!"

"Ron? Are you there?"

Ron walked out of the kitchen munching on a piece of toast, his eyes gaunt, and his figure skinny.

"What do you want?"

"I saw Harry."

Ron dropped the piece of toast he was holding.

"Wh…What?"

"I saw Harry, Ron and he said something to me."

"What did he say?"

Shaking her head as if to say "_you don't need to know yet"_, Hermione turned away and walked up the stairs.

_**Knightsbridge, London**_

"Harry, my disciple! Have you any news of those pathetic fools who dared defy me?"

Voldemort grinned, but being Voldemort, it was more of a leer.

"My Lord, where I was sent was not where the organisation was based."

Voldemort's grin turned into a frown.

"You must find them. Remember what I said: Whatever it takes, you have to find them."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"But before work, fun! There will be entertainment tomorrow! I have decided to stage something rather, hmm, what's the word, _spectacular!"_ Voldemort said ominously.

_**The Next Day**_

To make a change, Hermione didn't wake up to screaming. Instead, she woke up to something quite different.

She went down the stairs as usual to get her breakfast. In the kitchen were 4 wizards, holding a scroll. Ron was also there, being held by the men.

One of the wizards spoke up.

"By order of the Dark Lord, Ronald Weasley must participate in the inaugural gladiatorial games that will take place in the area formerly known as Wembley Stadium."

Ron looked stunned. Hermione sank to the floor, sobbing.

Ron looked at Hermione apologetically as he walked out the door and mentally steeled himself for his fate.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Ronald Weasley!" Ludo Bagman shouted through a megaphone. With, this, Ron stepped through a door in the side of the arena. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he glanced up at the stadium. He then turned around, and gasped. It was Harry, sitting next to Voldemort, and gazing out at where Ron was standing. No not where Ron was standing. Behind him. Ron turned around again, and nearly dropped his chosen weapons, a long knife and a sword on the ground. There was a massive kind of…_thing _there. It had tusks and long scythe-like claws. It snorted. Fire came out of it's nostrils. Ron practically pissed his pants as he continued to stare at the behemoth before him

"_I have to fight this thing? I'm__** so**__ fucked!"_


	3. Three Years Past

A/N This chapter will be factual will little to no dialogue.

Three Years Past

The First Year

In the first year following Voldemort's rise to power, Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchleyand other Muggle-born wizards were called into the Ministry Of Magic, but unbeknownst to them, there were Death Eaters waiting to exterminate them. Only Hermione Granger made it out, as she was the only one level-headed enough to keep her cool during the fight.

All the pure blood traitors were rounded up, which included the Weasley family. All of them were killed apart from George, Charlie, Bill and Ron, who all managed to escape.

Harry Potter became Voldemort's right hand man, replacing Lucius Malfoy. He also spent a large amount of time in the restricted section of the library of Hogwarts, which is now a base for the Death Eaters. Apparently, Potter was researching Necromancy and Muggle history, in particular World War 2.

Voldemort made several new Horcruxes, and re-appointed Fudge as Minister for Magic, to act as his puppet and to pass new laws. Amongst these laws is decree number 44, which prohibits half-bloods to breed with pure bloods. During this year, some members of Dumbledore's Army attacked the ministry but all were killed or captured by Voldemort and his followed. Those who were captured were publicly executed.

The Second Year

Harry delved deeper into necromancy as Voldemort's reign of terror continued. The Daily Prophet was declared illegal to purchase or sell when Rita Skeeter wrote an article criticising Voldemort's Regime. She was found dead in an alley in Hogsmeade, alongside Amycus Carrow. It was evident she had gone down fighting.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger bought a house in Hogsmeade under a false identity. Charlie went to Romania and started rearing dragons alongside Hagrid. Bill still worked at Gringotts, where he witnessed a great deal of things involving the Dark Lord and magical tomes. Hermione got a job as a barkeep at a local pub near her and Ron's house. The Dursley's were found and killed apart from Dudley who had the temerity to run away. He still hasn't been located by any wizards. Kingsley Shacklebolt was forced into acting as the Muggle Prime Minister in order to keep up appearances to the rest of the world. Hogwarts now only accepts pure-bloods, and there is only one House, and that is Slytherin. Anybody who does not meet the requirements to be a Slytherin is killed on the spot.

The Third Year

Hermione and Ron start an underground newspaper and also have a brief fling which neither of them talks about because they are embarrassed.

Lee Jordan is part of their organisation. Ludo Bagman was too, but he was captured and was tortured into insanity. He committed suicide shortly afterwards.

Voldemort enslaved Muggles to start resurfacing Wembley Stadium. He did not say what it was for.

Harry Potter abruptly stopped researching necromancy and started researching alchemy. He then disappeared for a few months. Nobody knew where he went. Though a few have claimed to see strange symbols on his hands and chest, and from then on he always wore a glove on his right hand…


End file.
